Mobile broadcast and multicast systems typically use a fixed radio modulation scheme, known as a modulation and coding scheme (MCS), to provide unified decoding of content from signals received within a cell coverage area. Additionally, a forward error correction (FEC) scheme may be applied to the signal at an application level to provide additional protection against packet loss. The FEC scheme provides data reliability by introducing a known structure into a data sequence prior to transmission. However, the FEC scheme introduces an additional overhead for the transmission.